1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycles and more particularly to a method and assembly for mounting an automobile rim with a motorcycle or auto tire on a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of motorcycles to mount various rims and tires on motorcycles. Several attempts to mount auto rims and tires have been reported. Car tires and motorcycle tires have been mounted on car rims which were then mounted on motorcycles. However, it is particularly difficult to mount a wide car tire on the rear of a motorcycle and still retain a disk brake and a drive chain or belt. It is particularly difficult to mount such a tire on the rear of a motorcycle where the result can be a left side drive or can be flipped to create a right side drive as well as use different sized tires and a standard swing arm and a single side swing arm.
It would be advantageous to have a method of mounting automobile rims with a motorcycle or auto tires of various sizes (both width and diameters) on a motorcycle while preserving the capability to incorporate a disk brake, either a drive chain or belt, and use either a single side or standard swing arm in a left side or right side drive. In particular, it would be advantageous to be able to mount a TT-2 American Racing wheel on a motorcycle. The diameter could be 17 or 18 inches with a width of around 11 inches.